


Advent

by Liars_By_Red



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Do anroids dream of electric sheep, Everyone has feelings and this will focus on feelings, F/M, FINISH THE GAME, Hope, Mental studying, Philosophy, Psychological Trauma, Rebuilding, Romance, Route E, Self-Reflection, Shippy as hell, Shit ton of romance, Spoilers, There will be Plot, What makes a human, what is human, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liars_By_Red/pseuds/Liars_By_Red
Summary: To which Spring comes anew. To which when a final chapter closes, a whole new book has begun. To which ends make beginings, for better... or for worse. Cycles are broken and people change. To which.... we shall see a new race come anew. All it needs is two. Two to break, and two to build.The Pods have finished their work, now it's time to wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

Advent

Liars-by-Red

Spring

 

Throughout the ruins, the doves flew over, unaware of the flying mods that busied themselves in the same sky.  
  
It was a sunny day, not too warm and not too cold. Vines and vegetation climbed up the decrepit buildings.  
  
Flowers were beginning to bloom, beautiful ones of forget-me-nots, yellow and white roses, pink carnations, heliotropes, honeysuckles and lavenders.  
Lotuses bloomed along the pools of water.Birch Trees sprouted like bamboo, cherry trees grew plump fruit that attracted the birds and other land creatures. Gigantic Elder Trees overtook the buildings and upheaved the ground like giant hands. 

A small Wisteria tree grew in a center of a square.

The remains of human civilization were nothing compared to the might of nature.  
  
Buildings were part of the forest as much as the trees

Still, the Pods continued their duty, through rain and shine.

It was not long since they began their task, since they became aware and the desire for change bloomed in them like the recent flowers.

The parts they needs were sparse and far, but still they persisted and only in a few cycles of the sun and moon did they succeed.  
  
It was an old place, older than the old world. Before the Aliens, before androids.  
  
Of sorts.  
  
They found it, when _they_ to them where to look for parts to fit in them.  
And new parts.  
It was full of information, of old technology and something else that was... _Old_. Nothing like it.  
  
But the data on it was invaluable, what it was, where it came from, what was done with it.  
How it can be used. __  
  
Humans were dead but they left behind much.  
  
It was a flat building, disguised by the trees and what not, buried deep, deep underground, the roof covered in vines and flowers. Inside, pass the broken and ruined rooms, into the metal halls and down, and down to a lab that had passed through time. On two tables two lay; intact, every joint evened out, every system completed and running smoothly, bio-carbon-2258 synthetic skin patched up and even the stitches on their black clothing was all repared. They found parts that were stronger, lost in time that had to be dredged up from the anals of history. But they were found, and placed to keep them functioning.

And new ones have added. Some, that even the Pods did not know what to make of. However  data was provided and _they_ had shown them the benefits.  
  
If it kept them all living then it was worth it.

_Even to this day remnants of mankind’s civilization lingered, through buildings, art and culture._

Now, all that had to be done was for Pod 042 and Pod 153 to transmit the consciousness and memory data back to their original hosts.

For YoRHa NO. 2 Type B(E) and YoRHa NO. 9 Type S had to awaken to end the cycle of death and sadness.  
To start a new chapter.  
  
But for what the Pods did not know. They were designed to protect and care for their androids, their other half and to them this constitutes as that.

Things were changing, and they wanted the two androids to be part of that change.  
  
To learn how to live.  
  
What a glorious concept.

_They left behind information of philosophy, medicine, politics, religion, literature-_

_“Question: They are fully functional?”_ 042 asked its companion and fellow Pod, 153. They hovered in the air, in a large room, that had once been buried in the ground. But due to time, the ground had eroded to reveal the outline of the lab. Still the integral reinforced structure of this secret lab, kept all form and integrity. Preserving the treasures of ancient times against the ages.

If 153 could nod, it would have.

_“Confirmation: Yes, the bodies are ready to receive the consciousness. Shall we begin the transmission?”_

It was illogical to ask the obvious, but 042 answered 153 anyway. “ _Affirmative. Begin Tra-”_ The pod paused. Its sensors started to pick up something, then went haywire when that something became familiar. 

_Science ..._

The doors to the lab slide open, revealing two figures. Both female with bright blue eyes. One had wilder hair then the others straighter one.  
But their hair was black as night and wore white dresses of mourning of an ancient culture long ago.

_..and Magic._

Their designations were Devola and Popola. The same unit model as the Devola and Popola that had helped 9S and A2 previously, the same model that had failed to preserve mankind

Their hair color and garments were to symbolize their eternal mourning for the extinctions of humans. They found solace in that and each other.

Upon sensing the deaths of their sister units, the two had traveled to the city were the battle had taken place and the tower collapsed.

They found the previous Devola and Popola, read their memories and buried the bodies and found the pods working on 2B and 9S.  
Thus leading the pods to take the bodies towards this hidden facility, to which they had explained to the pods technology and other methods older than the old world.

It had taken several months and the shelter was needed to bypass the harsh winter weather as rebuilding a complex YoRHa unit would be greatly hindered by the winds, ice and snow.

Now on the dawn of Spring, the two androids were ready for life again and the twins had shown up to deliver the last key.

In each of their hand was a book. One black and one white. Brittle and fragile, as though a gust of wind will blow them into oblivion.

The covers were so worn you could hardly make out the face like motif. If you looked closely, it would look like both books were crying in sorrow, much like the shadow of grief upon the twins.

 _“Acknowledged: Devola and Popola. Your presence is welcome.”_ Pod 153 greeted the two androids.

 _“Query: What do you have in your possession? Scans indicate they faintly radiate an unknown energy.”_ 042 was quick to make the observation about the two books.

It was then Dark Popola spoke. “We have come to make the last stage complete for 2B and 9S. One that they will need in the future.”

The pods hovered silently, a joint rotating in a few seconds before 153 spoke. _“Unclear: The bodies are assembled and all that is required is to transfer the consciousness data back to the respective host.”_

 _“Conclusion: A last step is not needed.....”_ 042 paused. _“Hypothesis: The ones known as Popola and Devola know something that Support Pod Unit 153 and Unit 042 have failed to comprehend.”_

Devola nodded. “Yes. While the modifications made to the bodies of your friends will greatly aid them, these-” She held out the book ever so slightly. “-will unite it.”

_“Query: What.... are they?”_

Popola and Devola took place over each android. Devola with the white book near 2B and Popola with the black book near 9S. “These books are of an age long pass.... Something that was suppose to bring back mankind.” Popola softly said.

Devola was equally as soft, the twins never rose their voice above a quiet indoor voice. “But that function has failed. Now, they are to continue humanity instead. Empower them in aspects beyond what parameters have set for them.”

The pods concluded that the two were talking about the failed Gestalt project. It was a phenomenon that involved technology and magic of humans in an age long past. The two books must have been catalyst for the project. Their deteriorated state must have been from their lack of function and purpose.

What they did not get... is what they said about humanity.

The pods took place near their respective androids, protectively one might say. _“Query: What does Devola mean by the phrase ‘continue humanity’, when Popola spoke of a contradicting statement earlier.”_ 042 said. Humanity was cognitively to mankind was it not? If mankind was extinct then by definition humanity is extinct.

Yet Devola smiled and Popola did the same. And what was unique about this smile, is that it didn’t have that much sadness in it.  
  
It could be... happy.

_What could cause these two burdened beings to be happy?_

“Humanity is not so simple as to be constrained to a single species. Once we thought it was, but even shells can develop their own humanity. Given time.” Devola explained to the pod.

And Popola continued the lesson. “When they went extinct, we thought that humanity was gone... but even then, they left it behind in their creations.” The twins looked down at 2B and 9S.

What defines humanity? What defines a soul? When is it, to the point you are no longer a fake and instead yourself?

_They were happy, because they found redemption._

For humanity is not confined mankind. Humanity, is life. It is choice, free will, emotions, will, determination in trial, making your own purpose, learning about one’s self. Learning, developing, adapting. Joy, sadness, hatred-

And Love.

It was all these things that had found basis is mankind's creations. The gifts they had unintentionally passed on through the androids trials and own purpose however a lie it may be.

The Pods still didn’t understand what exactly the sister androids meant by this, they would need time to analyze it on a later date.  
But these two believe in 2B and 9S thus, they would allow this final component.

It was time.

Grimoire Weiss and Grimoire Noir turned to dust and flowed into the YoRHa androids.

Together Science and Magic melded into the remnants of what was left of humanity.  
  
Humans or the Replicants may have built androids to perpetuate a lie while humanity was dead but somehow, that spark of humanity, that hope, blossomed like the flowers that surrounded them.  
Light and text flowed in the air, pouring into the center  
  
Found in these two androids who fate has treated very unkindly.

Maybe they’ll find happiness.

As they become a new breed, a species to carry on humanity.

For humanity wasn’t a race. It was _life._

_“Commencing. Activation Sequence. Transferring data to units 2B and 9S. Consciousness uploading: 1%.....2%-_


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it Has been awhile. I have been reall busy. So... Let us start the begining.  
> Yeah I know now of those screen plays and what not but due to this thoughtout in a certain way, I will take inspiration from the after-game canon material and use it to my advantage.  
> Please note that this will be a slow start and not everything will be resolved in a timely fasion.
> 
> More notes on the bottom. Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 2

 

_Upload 100% complete._

_Systems activating. Manual awakening completed. No irregularities identified._

_Good Morning 9S_

He awoke.

That was it, he awoke. No start up sequence or anything.

The fact he activate or awoke in the first place didn’t make sense.  
  
He knew.... _KNEW_ that this should not be possible.  
  
But it is, his body, his mind. All there. The feel of clothing, the kevlar leather that wrapped around his synthetic skin. The nano protein fiber graphene- conductors on his head that slowly grew .65 mm per day for him.  
The air that tasted oddly sweet. That was the flavor on it right? His sense receptors were fully functioning.

His _‘Heart’_ A biomechanical organ of synthetic organics, metal, circuitry containing a reinforced socket for the Black Box in his chest was beating, pumping the efficient conductive nano infused _‘blood’_ throughout his body to cool down and constantly replace the growing cells unique to an android like him. Technology and organic life form at it’s finest. 130 Kilograms that is approximately 100 times more durable than any human.

He was... alive.

Despite of everything he was alive.

Feeling a rush of energy coursing in him, 9S’ body shot up to look around, tearing away the Battle Standard Issued Blindfold Visor. He wanted to see the word with his own optics.

He was alive. This was real. The earth was real. He was alive.

Then he noticed the figure next to him on a table and upon the moment his eyes saw her any and all other thought fled. Why he was alive didn’t matter anymore. He saw the way _Her_ chest moved ever so sightly showed, and cried out her name.

“2B!”

For some reason, humans thought it would be a good idea for androids, normal or YorHa units, to have tear conduits.  
Normally they were a pain to deal with at times.

Right now, 9S could care less that the tears streamed down his cheeks and onto 2B’s dress. Right now, he could care less that he didn’t know why he was alive. He was here, he was with 2B!

And she was alive!  
He could feel the resonating signal humming of her Black Box, the compartment inside of her beating heart. Right now, it was the most beautiful thing he could hear.

“2B! 2B!” He called out to her, wanting her to awake, wanting her to remove the blindfold so he could look into her eyes. His hand caressed her face just to feel she was _real._

_“Her systems are still adjusting 9S. After all, she had been out of commision the longest.”_ A familiar robotic voice came from behind.

He turned in amazement to find his pod, 153 and 2B’s pod 042 hovering near him.

“153!” 9S exclaimed! “042?” That he questioned. “You guys...” His mind raced, and it wasn’t long before a solid conclusion came to mind. But even then it was so outrageous that he had to ask. “How?” That was all that came out. It felt like he was bursting with energy and so drained at the same time.  
  
Is this what humans would call grogginess? Was this was to be filled with such relief and joy that it left you exhausted and drained? Wanting to make you collapse in on yourself?

_“Special circumstances allowed Unit 153 and I to upload and preserve the consciousness and memories of Androids 9S and 2B. Reconstructing the bodies were necessary.”_ 042 replied before both It and the other pod were engulfed in the arms of 9S.

“Thank you.” It was gratitude. Gratitude to these faithful companions that had no reason.

It was a strange feeling the Pods had when they were surrounded in the Androids arms. An odd feeling. Like floating without effort.

But back to matters at hand. _“No thanks is needed.”_ 153 explained. _“We are after all Support Pod Units for our respective Androids. Your safety and preservation are part of our parameters._

9S knew that keeping an YoRHa’s memory data after complete Black Box destruction and when ordered to dump all data because of Project YoRHa yet preserving it against regulation is not part of their protocol.

Yet a wry smile appeared on his face. “I.... 153....”

_“Hmm?”_ Said unit awaited.

9S remembered something he should have done. “I’m sorry... how I treated you... back... back before....”  
Back before he died.

Before he died, he had been consumed with a blinding rage that tore him up. A rage that neglected to all those who were close to him. Including his one companion that had been with him since he first activated.

153 seemed to have stilled in mid air. Processing the apology. It could deny, saying that 9S as the operator was completely within his rights to order such a command. That it had no right to interfere with his motive.  
  
But.... but...

_“Accepted. Apology acknowledged and 9S is forgiven. This Unit appreciates 9S’ thoughtfulness and consideration.”_

9S gave a grateful smile before immediately returning to 2B’s side.

“This is her... right?” He dared hope, he dared hope that this was _his_ 2B.

_“Affirmative.”_ 042 spoke while hovering over the combat android. _“This is her recovered shell before she transferred data towards her weapon and delivered it to A2. It contains all her memories up to that point including information collected when experiencing sensations through A2. Who as of now is also being repaired.”_

“A....2..?” 9S felt the familiar heat and bitterness of _hatred_ begin to take root in him. The virus that had been in his system held no trance... but that rage.... That was its own virus he remembered very... very clearly.

“She... Didn’t _she...”_ He was trying to speak clearly, the fact he could speak at all was an effort. Words had to be gutted out.

The pod explained calmly. “ _Android 2B had been fully infected by the Logic Virus by upon A2’s arrival. Instead of succumbing to said virus, 2B transferred her data into her weapon and delivered it and transferred me to A2 for safe keeping. 2B then requested to be slain then after.............Hypothesis: 2B asked for this as if controlled by the virus, she feared of the probability of coming across 9S as the enemy thus forcing 9S to slay her instead. Conclusion: 9S would have been unable to.”_

The explanation.... 9S had to swallow it.

It was hard to swallow that hate accumulated he had directed towards A2. Believing she had slain 2B. Revenge is an all consuming aspect. Back then it had kept the pain of 2B being gone at bay. Kept him from breaking down and giving up. Revenge drove him forth... in a world that 9S did not wish to live in.  
A world without 2B.

But now... everything that was truth back then was flipped.

His enemy didn’t really kill 2B and now, his partner was alive. 9S wanted to live... 2B was alive and that was all that mattered to him right now.

“I see.... I assuming you reconstructed our bodies and then transferred the data... why... hasn’t she woken up?” He couldn’t contain the urge to touch her face with his gloved hand again.

It was similar to the gesture he did with the fake 2B back in the tower, before tearing that things arm off in order to survive.

He would not tear the real ones arm off though. Never.

_“Hypothesis: YoRHa unit 2B had been out of commision longer than YoRHa unit 9S, thus needing more time to complete the recovery process..... No other android has been recorded to come back after such a time deactivated.”_ 042 replied.

“Today's date?”

_“Today's date is the 27th day of the 3rd month in the year of 11947. Your deactivation to activation period has been 5 months, 6 days, 4 hours and 3 minutes. Almost half a year since you have been out of commision.”_ 153 explained. _“Unit 2B’s has been out of commision for 7 months 14 days, 8 hours and 9 minutes. Also, added with the fact her data transfer was unconventional through her weapon and took safety in another unit, A2, it is safe to say that her conscience will be taking some time.”_

A sigh. One of sadness. He wanted to see her eyes again.

She was alive... she was alive and she would eventually wake up. He could wait, knowing this.

_“Update: 9S, something have changed about your model type and one such has reflected to an outward physical appearance.”_

At that got 9S’ attention. “Changes?” Well, if they constructed him without the Bunker, he wouldn’t be surprised that they had to get creative with some parts. Wait a second.  
“Which, physical appearance?”

_“The eyes. Proposal: I shall provide a reflection plane for your viewing.”_ 153 chirped in before darting out of the room to fetch a mirror. Which was odd as normally a pod would have waited for a response.

This left 9S and 042 in the room with a comatose 2B. The android went back to looking at 2B. Even seeing here with his own eyes, it was hard to believe that... this... was happening.

He wanted to continue to look at her; spend hours doing it. But he couldn’t... to many questions were starting to form in the back of his matrix.  
And as always been the case and even more so recently, he disliked having unanswered questions.  
Besides knowing small things now kept that knowledge he woke up with from consuming him.

“Where are we? This doesn’t look like a YoRHa classified Latent Earth Base.” They were far more hidden and... sterile. Much like the Bunker. Or... how it was.

_“Correct: This is an ancient scientific facility humans, before their extinction, had used to combat a deadly disease that had begun to wipe out most of their species. Here was a part in development in the Gestalt Project with the beings later known as Replicants. Additional Information: Here is where some of the research for basis of future androids were to be constructed and thus was ideal to repair the bodies of YoRHa Unit 2B and 9S.”_

Gestalt was a familiar word. He had learned about it in the Tower, how it was suppose to preserve humanity, and how it failed. As for the building.... That old? Well judging by the bulky technology that was still in the room, he could see that. Curiosity pricked at him to explore it, but still he resisted. There were other matters.

_“If this Pod Unit.... be so bold. I assume 9S has a question as to how 153 and 042 had come across such a facility when no records of it had been shown before, correct?”_

If 9S had noticed the Pods increasingly independent behavior, his face showed nothing. “Yes. I never seen records of the origin of Android research.” It wasn’t talked about much, the origin of their kind. They all knew humans had created them. But... when did the humans started to develop them and as to the research behind it.... Had often been looked over.

042 continued.

_“Originally, Pod 153 and Pod 042 had secured a location above the main city. However it was a unsuitable for finite modifications. When met with this standstill, aid came from unexpected source from the Androids Devola and Popola.”_

That got a reaction from 9S. He remembered them and their sacrifice and their trial because they were just merely the same model as the ones who had failed humanity. Life had been cruel to them.  
_‘Life had been cruel to us all.’_ He thought. But then he remembered something. “Were they sister units to the ones we had met?”

_“Correct. They had sensed the demise of the ones that had aided the local Resistance. Thus ventured and collected the memories of the two. Then... they performed an ancient human passing ritual called, a burial, to which they wrapped the bodies, buried them and marked their spots with stone with their names.....”_ Pod 042 trailed off, realizing that it had been... rambling. It went right back to the point. _“Apologies. From the memories, they had located YoRHa Units 9S and 2B as this Assistant and 153 were repairing. It was the beginning of what would be the Autumn Equinox and thus conditions were turning unideal. When the twin androids proposed the location to move, it was after much analysis of the probabilities did Pod 42 and this Pod accept. They had explained the purpose of the facility and provided information to the resources here.”_

Interesting.  
Extremely interesting.  The urge to explore the facility was rising, and while he did not want to leave 2B’s side, the possibility that he might find something here to ease her transition back to her body.....

That and-

_“Announcement: I have procured a mirror for 9S.”_ Pod 153 said carrying a small old hand mirror, once used probably by human females. Most of the reflective surface was tarnished from age but there still remained a flicker of reflection.

_“While the physical appearance of 9S has remained the same, an... irregularity has appeared upon reactivation.”_ The pod lifted the mirror in adjacent to the androids face.

A slight gasp escaped him. Fear and panic welled inside like an over clocked use of psi-photon usage.

153 seeing its operators reaction and predicted what he was thinking. _“9S. Multiple diagnostics have shown that the Logic Virus has been completely eradicated from your systems. Scanners show that no other, machine or android surviving has any trance of said virus.”_

If that was true....

  
Then why were his eyes red?

Instead of the standard blue of YoRHa units, 9S’ iris were now blood red, the same that resulted in complete corruption of the logic virus.

Back then, when 9S knew he would die, either by his hand or A2’s blade, he had fully embraced the virus. No longer caring what happened to him, no longer able to keep going on and driving forth.  
He fell in despair over everything, YoRHa’s meaningless existence, his fate to die and die over again, the fact humanity had been extinct for millenniums, 2B’s death...... and... and just wanted the rage and madness to embrace him.  
  
Let it all go.

So... coming back... had it become a part of him?

_“Hypothesis: The change of eye color is either ‘mental’ scar of the incident of 9S’ infection of the Logic Virus etched into a physical form or color change could be a result of the modifications added by Tactical Support Units and/or Devola and Popola.”_ 042 offered its thoughts on the matter.

There was that subject again.  
Modifications?

“What... modifications were done on us?” 9S asked.... But then said. “Nevermind. Tell me later. I..... I.... Need some... space. To think.”

The urge to say that one did not need space to think, however the Pods kept silent, finding that maybe... this would be good for 9S.

“Watch of 2B. I’ll be back okay?” 9S said near the doors out to the rest of the abandoned building.

 

_“Affirmative.”_

* * *

 

Besides the reinforced labs, the rest of the buildings were in less than ideal state. His scans quickly made a map through all the rooms and corridors and to the, what could only be, the more commercial structures. Judging that they were less durable concrete and flimsy clay and lime based shelling that flaked off.

The structural integrity had collapsed leading towards holes in the wall towards the outside. 9S took the closest one instead of wander more to find the actual, and probably destroyed, entrance.

No wonder YoRHa or any other party could find this place. The whole facility was located deep inside a massive forest, bigger than the one with that kingdom of machines. And judging how thin the oxygen content was, then it was at an high altitude, probably on a mountain. Some of the lab being embedded in the mountain.

The the high content of metallic ore and other materials, coupled with such isolated area, most scans and scouts would have passed over this from the air.

Yet despite of the location... when 9S stepped out, everything felt more...... alive? Was that the word? Strange for an Android to use such a term, but the odd discharge of energy from the air, and the overall presence that he was feeling... there seemed to no other way to describe it.

And .... it was peaceful. A sense of peace that his old room in the Bunker had lacked.

And the like strings being cut, did 9S slump down by the outside wall. His head clutched in his hands as he tried to just... figure out what the hell was going on.

 

  
  
Ever since they defeated Eve.... before that even, he hadn’t seem to have a chance to sit down and think about everything. Not even in the three month period in between after Eve’s defeat and the Virus Takeover.

Calm down.  
He was a Scanner. You’re suppose to be logical. Least that what he was suppose to be. Scanners were not suppose to be overly emotional, not suppose to engage in combat for 77% of the time in the span of nearly a year. Scanners were not suppose to know they died over and over and over again. Scanners were not suppose to have partners, watch soldiers and innocents die for all the wrong reasons, watch your partner die, go mad with grief.

Scanners were not suppose to-.........

Logical.

List the facts.  
  
First off.  
Mankind was dead. They have been dead before the existence of YoRHa.  
Most were wiped out by some... disease and they tried to preserve the last of their kind by Project Gestalt.  
That failed and by the time the Aliens attacked earth, all were gone and there was a server on the moon that contained the last human genome.

Second.  
YoRHa was a project to keep android moral from failing. A font to portray of an elite task force dedicated dedicated to the cause of mankind. Those who discovered the truth about mankind, (primarily scanners) were eliminated by a special class of androids designated with E. Which 2B, was a part of actually being 2E. He remembered being killed by 2B over many times because he knew too much. Because he could find out too much.....

.....

Back to the subject.  
After a set amount of time, the Bunker would allow a back door for a Logic Virus to affect all members thus destroying them and the Bunker to keep all information of the truth from breaking out. And all previous data was to be permanently destroyed.

Thirdly.  
Machines, once disconnected from the Network could... exhibit human emotions and gain self awareness. As to what extent was still varied. However, this process took a long time over the span of several millennium and the network itself could claim back most of the Machines’ minds. Very few machines actually learned from their mistakes and thus left only a select few to actually seemed to properly replicate emotions.  
  
The Network had a self awareness however status of that was unknown as he had perished then after a fight with it... _them_.

Fourth.  
He, 2B and A2 had died. But going against orders, Pods 042 and 153 saved the data of all three of them and rebuilt them.

Now, they were alive and possibly the last living members of the old YoRHa.

They were alive.

“I suppose.... For now. That’s all that matters.” 9S said wistfully. Even listing it out, the information was still hard to take in.  
  
His whole existence.... His purpose, his drive, his home.... All gone... all a lie.  The reason he was created, a lie. His lives were a lie.

Dying over and over and over.... Remembering how he was just suppose to be killed by one of the only person he cared about was... enough to start the tears again.

He is so happy to see her... so happy to know she is alive.

Why?  
Why?  
  
Why for someone who is suppose to gather evidence and logic was so attracted to the one thing that has killed him several times over in his short life.

His memories... lies.

.......

But the feelings were real... android or not.

Over and over again.. This cycle of pain and sorrow. Trapped in a dance of death with no way to end it.

He remembered each meeting.... And each death.

It was enough to drive anyone insane.

....

Was he already insane?  
Didn’t he already dive off the deep end with no regard at the tower? He embraced it with open arms.

**Kill and Kill and Kill and Kill and Kill and Kill and Kill , kill, kill kill kill killkillkillkillkilll!**

Can you recover from that? Can you crawl your way back from that abyss?  
  
Then again, it was said you couldn’t crawl your way back from death and well....

Death was easy compared to the mess his life was now. Death was painless, death was an embrace.

An embrace he wanted from life.... But he always got a sword through him instead.

What was different.... What could be different this time that when 2B woke up he would be greeted with just another sword....

......

......

.......

....

He had changed.

The situation has changed.

.........

He knew.... All of them did.....

What could anyone gain with keeping this information secret now?  
  
YoRHa was gone. All gone. Their comrades... gone. The Bunker.... Gone.

He had a small little square of old human technology that played music in his room. Hidden under his pillow. It required wires and a battery but it was a nice little thing that no one knew he used because they couldn’t detect it because it wasn’t part of the system.  
That was gone too.

All gone.

Sad... he missed them... but at the same time why did he feel jubilation?

Was it because that with them gone, he didn’t have to instinctively fear for his life to end for if so much he got curious?

That there would be no commander to order 2B to kill him any more?

....

**That HE could kill without worry?**

.....

What did he feel towards 2B right now?

....

She was...IS his partner.... 2B is professional, cold as the blade she wielded and just as beautiful.

It was hard to make her talk, to chat just a little bit.... But whenever he met her.... That just appealed to him, because she was a physical puzzle for him to solve.

Unlike his operator, he could see her all the time and hear her in real time. Not over a screen. She was a real physical presence.

With her around, he wasn’t lonely.

That cold ache that was always with him no many how many times he had been rebuilt.... It was always there. No matter how many times his memories were wiped out, it could never erase that feeling of isolation.  
Of being alone.

So very alone.

So when 2B was around.... That ache went away.

She was the only one who was around...

Because she was suppose to kill him.

But she was there.

She was there... she was there to talk to. To look at... to fight with. To joke at even though she rarely made any.

When she did... it was dry and near morbid....

Was it wrong he found it hilarious?

She could have asked for another E type to be his partner.. To kill him...

But no.

She stayed by his side... she tried to save him from the virus..... She....... she......

2B.........

2....

2 **E**

  
Those clones created by the Tower....

He was so happy.... To **KILL** **_them ALL._ **

Because they were not 2B to him.

They were 2 **E.**

2 **E** was who he hated. Hated her for killing him over and over and over again. Released to finally pay it back in the number of the clones.

**2E was the embodiment of YoRHa: a malicious lie.** **  
** **A lie that did nothing but end in death.**

2B..... 2B was his partner though.

2B.... Was who he met and got to know each and every time. 2B was the one who he made her smile ever so slightly when he finally was able to find a tiny crack in her steel shell.

2B is how he fought _with._ 2B was the one who had tried to save him from the virus.

.....2B was the one who cried when she strangled him.....

It was 2 **E** who was required to kill him.

Faulty logic. Insane logic.

Pointless logic.

Were his feelings pointless? Was his existence pointless? Was 2B pointless?

....

He didn’t want her to be pointless.

He didn’t want to be pointless.

He wanted to live.

He wanted to get rid of this hatred that was associated with 2B.

Because he wasn’t a very good YoRHa unit. He didn’t follow cold logic.... Cold logic dictate he should be as far away from 2B as possible.

....

But he.... 9S wanted to be near her.

His mind was tainted with insanity far before the Logic Virus got a hold of it.  It showed in his now red eyes how insanity was deeply rooted within now.

He was terrified of loneliness....

No... that wasn’t the exact truth.

That was true when he was first activated.

Reality was he could find anyone now and become a part of their group.

He wasn’t just terrified of being lonely.

He was terrified of being in a world without her.

It didn’t make sense.

Nothing did really anymore.

.......

But he wouldn’t have it any other way if that meant he could be by her side. Even just as her partner.

He was alive.  
  
2B was alive.

They were alive.

 

And maybe... this time it will be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you were wondering if 9S and 2B are turning human.
> 
> I will answer this one question.
> 
> No.  
> They are not human. They will not be human. That kinda goes the whole purpose of setting of Nier Automata. Least in this story.  
> I like non-humans acting humans. 9S and 2B and A2... are andorids. They are different, they are made with metal and matrixes and can do super-human feats.
> 
> In this story, mankind is gone. But humanity lives on.
> 
> My version of 9S isn't exactly innocent boy shota who is 'ugu' and needy or hunky doory or learn the lesson of the day. 9S, is damanged. Even being fully repaired, his mentallity has been shattered, repeatably. Even with the knoweldge of 2B being alive and the truth behind A2's actions, it may take awhile for this android to heal, if ever. And even then he may not be the same.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates.
> 
> This chapter might be an information dump but I didn't know where else to put it. The World has changed, and 9S will figure out just how much it has.
> 
> And he has changed as well. But for better...  
> Or for worse?

Advent  
By Liars-by-Red   
Chapter 3   
Anew

 

 _‘So now what?’_ Was 9S thoughts as he looked out from a 5 story tall oak. He had been right about the lab being hidden in a mountain range.

A very, _high_ , mountain range.

 

 

Not only that but something must have happened while his mind was out of commision... dead.

 

Giant caverns and canyons have erupted to where it had not been before. Rivers seem to have bursted out of the other mountains and other seemed to have fragmented.

 

Uncovered ancient stone building and bridges were exposed that couldn’t have been hidden from any scan and most importantly.

 

Geological phenomenons.

 

Floating pieces of rock and flats seemed to defy gravity and shimmering crystals of unknown identification existed within the recent chasm, underneath was large amount of flora of towering vines and even larger trees than on the mountain top and vines crept along the lower half.

 

Caves of numerous types showed even more of the crystals that dotted along the fissure’s walls.

 

Once again the world had changed.

 

An urge to explore and to learn was throbbing inside of 9S’s circuits. He ignored it.  
  
The moment of peace right now was what he needed now.

 

It was so very beautiful to watch the sun hover in the sky.

He had been spending hours just thinking, probably a nearly a day’s worth of thinking just sitting around.

 

Now what?

 

It was just him, 2B and the pods now.

And.... A2.....

He’ll.... Come to terms with that eventually.

 

They were the last remaining members of YoRHa... the last ones knowing the truth about humanity.

 

Did that even matter anymore though?

 

There was that irritating program ingrained into his matrix to protect mankind like it was in all androids that still worried about it.

 

But the part that was wholly _9S,_ he could care less about humans. They created him and the other Androids yes.... This was true.

 

But they were gone.

 

Gone with no known way for them to return.

 

They have been gone for quite some time now.

 

He had never met one, and now, he knew he will never have the chance too.

 

Because they were gone.

 

They left behind the androids with a purpose that kept destroying them. Sacrificing themselves for a race that did not exist anymore.

 

Once it had been his greatest _dream_ to meet a human. The very beings that had developed his kind.

He wanted to thank them. Hang out with them. Learn about them.

 

But those dreams, like many other things, have been crushed.

 

Crushed into an unrecognizable dust that was melted down like into the new metal that had to be reforged into his new body. The original shape of whatever it was is now unknown and had to be modeled into something new to function.

 

They left behind so many fascinating things. From that little music player that he once had on the Bunker to this lab that the pods had found. And art, literature and so much else it sent 9S’ matrix spiraling in such wonder and curiosity

 

But... in the end, holding onto a hope for a race that will most likely never come back... was destroying the Androids in a way machines never had.

 

It was humans and the truth that mainly ended up getting him killed most of the time. Even though the humans never really intended that.

They had no fault really.... Just.... they were a handicap now. That belief.

 

So now what?

 

....

He still had a of questions.

 

YoRHa, humanity, machines (mostly) and androids have been answered. Mostly. Kinda.... Sort of.... Leave it at that.

 

So maybe.... Maybe it was time to stop focusing on those subjects... for now at least. He had time.

 

Maybe it was time for him to.... Work on himself. Goodness knows he was screwed up and still healing from.... Everything.

 

Who knew androids could get mental scarring?

 

Red eyes blinked.

Who knew androids could be such complicated beings in the first place?

 

9S made a decision

“Right now... I just need to focus on us. This time... I won’t let this cycle continue. I’ll find a way.” It was a promise.  

With himself. With 2B. The Pods. All his YoRHa comrades left and... even A2.

 

He would focus on them. He would find a way.  


After all... that’s what Scanners were for.

 

And this time.... He had a purpose.

  
He wanted to live with 2B

 

x

9S reached back to the lab in time and once again he laid eyes on 2B.

in his chest, felt like something inflated as he looked at her. There was... so much unidentified emotion that the fact he was still coming to terms with that she was alive.

 

He work to do. He wanted to see her eyes open, wanted to hear her voice again.

 

Ask her why she sent him away during the Virus Outbreak....

 

Tell her, he was so sorry for not making it in time to cure her.

 

Ask her..... Even though she has killed him time and time again... did she think of him as a friend? At that much at least.... Maybe.... Something even more....

 

 _“Greetings 9S. Have you deciphered your emotional distress?”_ 153 asked hovering over to 9S. 042 was still near 2B, that 9S had no problem with. He wanted eyes on 2B’s body at all time.

 

“Yeah. Kinda... Any update on 2B?”

 

 _“Negative: Her vital signs and mental fluctuations are have not changed.”_ 042 turned to face Nines. _“Is this feeling... frustration? That.... I can not do any more to assist my operator.”_

 

The Pods certainly have changed too, 9S noticed. “Yeah. Frustration would be a good term. I feel it too... so I want to see what I can do now to help 2B.”

 

 _“Agreed: that is an admirable idea. Despite of our progress, our functions are still limited to accessing most data and areas to this facility.”_ His pod replied

 

9S nodded. Now, no longer dealing with such intense feelings for his reactivation (still there but now he had more control, mainly ignoring them for now), he took a good look around his surroundings.

 

This was an experimentation lab. Surgery tables, where he and 2B had been repaired on, were in the center of the room. Each side contained various of tables with drawers, probably holding medical instruments and others pieces of technology. From the ceiling were large robotic arms that held everything from micro lasers to procedure drills and other unpleasant tools. Wires were everywhere, a complete mess.

 

On the far back were.... Computers?  
They were so bulky. Apparently those rectangles of separate metal were also computers.....

 

.....This may take awhile to gather the necessary data.

 

“How is this place being powered?” He asked walking towards the computers. The ones plugged in the walls were active but the portable ones... he assumed they were, batteries were dead.

 

_“Answer: Once we established 9S and 2B’s safety within the facility, Unit 042 and I amassed the discarded Pods through multiplexing the basic AI to procure and salvage old solar panels and wind turbines and established a rough wired system throughout the facility assisted with Units Popola and Devola who previously inhabited this location..... Fact: This facility was once powered by nuclear energy.”_

 

That got a pause from 9S. “Nuclear energy?” He asked skeptically. Were the human's crazy? He was surprised with them handling that stuff they were not wiped out sooner. Nuclear energy was messy, no matter how it was handled. Only safe way to handle was cold nuclear fission, which led way to Photon plasma fission, what powered YoRHa units, that, among other things.

 

He would have to build a better system to convert energy. Hopefully he could gather the materials to.

 

Booting up the computers, it was amazing they were still functioning.... It was amazing these hunks of plastic and metal could function. And they had keyboards! That was cute.

 

It took a 30 seconds to activate... and there was a password....

 

“Huh?” A word based algorithm? That was like asking to be hacked. To which- “I need to find a port....” How to hack it... he think he has an idea. A port was on the side of the archaic computer. And all 9S had to do was place a finger on it.

 

Instantly the android could sense the wires and system, feel the electric conduits and energy. Including the electrical impulses containing such basic algorithms of 1’s and 0’s. He didn’t even need to break anything within the system. Any sense of a modern visual system was non-existent. His digital self would probably explode the entire network.  
It took no time to find the password.

 

He decided to use the keyboard as 9S was afraid that his own attempts of sending electrical input would be too complex for this ancient machine to handle.

 

A blank mainframe appeared on the window with icons depicting of various locations of information.

“Now... where can we find a basic map of this place?” His scans could reach out to identify where there were rooms, but they wouldn’t tell him the exact function of said rooms.

 

Like he said before, this was going to take awhile.

 

So he asked the other question on his mind. “What has happened to the world I was gone? I observed several uncommon geological formation within the mountain range that... Should be impossible. I detected reverse gravity poles emanating from several rock masses causing them to hover, along with strange energy sources as well.” He turned to the pods, briefly pausing his search for the map. “Something happened while I was... deactivated.” It was still hard to swallow.

 

 _“Correct: 9S’s observation is acute.”_ 153 complemented its android. Least it sounded like it. I could just be a fact.

 

 _“The ‘Geological Phenomenons’ appeared during the period of the Fall Equinox, after a tectonic shift within the tectonics plates occurred over the area.”_ 053 began and allowed the other pod to continue

 

Which 153 did   _“Scan’s indicate though, that the shift occurred even outside the sector. Possibly, even affecting much of the continent and further as land masses began to appear from the sea and weather has changed drastically showing a change within the climatology and path of wind_.”

 

_“Unfortunately. Unit 153 and Unit 042 have not been able to collect enough data to supply 9S with an adequate answer.”_

 

9S did not mind, seeing how whatever happened would take probably months to understand. “It’s fine. Let’s focus on the task at hand.”

 

He still hadn’t found a map.

 

As stated before, this was going to take awhile.

 

X

 

It took four attempts to find the freaking map and that took over ten minutes.  
9S didn’t think he was impatient, it was reasonable to bring up whatever necessary within a second.

 

Still he found a map of the facility and had to decode a simple hidden gateway, which lead to an even more detailed map which is about the more secret rooms.  
  
Apparently this place was part of ‘National Research Weapons Organization’ and this was one of the their laboratories.   
  
There was hidden text in the data that spelled ‘dragon’ within the each file he has searched. It was probably supposed to be heavily encrypted... but for 9S, the humans version of that was as simple as 2+2 for him.

Needless, it appeared  to be a random bit of code. Perhaps a keyword or merely a theming tool that the humans used for their ancient programing.

Some of these were very interesting. There were living quarters, for humans that probably lived here. Kitchen, recreation room, a..... Gym?

 _‘Oh... a place for humans to remain in physical performance’_ 9S remembered from a book he read about human anatomy.

Offices, generators, heating systems....... And then it got complicated.

 

Research labs, several for human experimentations, some on cybernetic enhancements, some for robotic and.... Android research and creation labs... Right now, they were in such one.

 

But the rest... were terms he had not heard before. Maso....

Maso medical research. Maso weapons research. Maso application lab. Maso infusion lab. Maso chemical lab. .. Then more normal but unusual terms to use in a lab. .Library, refuge data collection. Server room, each of these were heavily guarded with reinforced walls, even more so than this lab.

 

Then... at the very bottom of this place... was a odd named room. It wasn’t even marked on the map to what name it was.

Though that word surrounded it within the code spelling ‘dragon’.

 

“What’s Maso?” He muttered out loud trying to roam in his matrix of if he had heard that term before.

 

Unexpectedly the Pods explained. _“Maso is a extrademional magical element harvested from the corpses of two beings that arrived on earth from another dimension on time of 3:00 PM  12th of the fourth month in the year 2003. The event that ultimately lead the disease known as White Chlorination Syndrome that caused the extinction of mankind.”_ 042 said coming over to Nines.

 

Said android blinked. Well that was a _lot_ of information he did not expect. Different dimensions? Magical elements? White Chlorination Syndrome?   
He knew magic existed as evidence of the being known as Emil, rest his soul. But still....

 

 _“Maso was used to weaponise humans to combat the White Chlorination Syndrome. Two types of Maso is known to exist. One that caused White Chlorination Syndrome from the being designated as ‘The Giant’ and the other which benefited living subject from the being known as ‘The Dragon’. Dragon Maso particles were found commonly within this facility. As well as room with what could only be as ‘The Dragon’s’ Heart. Upon the introduction of Magic combined with the humans science eventually lead to the Gestalt Project and the drug known as Luciferase to weaponise human subject.”_ 153 finished.   
It and 042 were looking at the screen now, probably taking in the information for their own use.

 

Another blink. A dragon’s heart? Dragons... from human mythology?... That was... hard to... understand. But if there was physical evidence that the humans identified from another dimension, then... this could quite possibly be it.

 

This was interesting. Exciting even. The possibility of extra dimensional beings probably helped humans to progress their technology in new ways. Genetics manipulation increase, along with medical and weaponized science, energy manipulation and with the increase of technology probably lead to the introduction of androids.

 

So magical beings lead to the creation of his kind. That’s... ironic?

 

9S noticed the pods seemed to be looking at each other. His senses could detect a slight fluctuation within his pod. Dare he say... nervousness?

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

Pod 153 turned to him. _“Question: If this unit may be so bold, may I and Unit 042 disclose information that may lead to 9S being... uncomfortable.”_

 

“What about?”

 

 _“The modifications done to 9S and 2B.”_ 042 replied.

 

Now that was a subject that had to be addressed. “Proceed.” 9S said uncommonly formally.

 

 _“During the rebuilding process of 9S and 2B, progress had to be halted as much of the bio-technical material was in minimal surprise. Attempts to harvest it from the fallen YoRHa units failed due to the mysterious disappearance of the fallen bodies.”_ Grim fact but it would have been efficient to use materials from other deceased YorHa units for rebuilding purposes.. _“Upon this, I and Unit 042 were directed to this facility by the Androids Devola and Popola with YoRHa android 9S and 2B. From there-”_

 

X

 _The Pods descended in the lower levels with Popola and Devola in tow. The twins were explaining the properties of Maso and how it had been used on humans and other biological life forms. Including ways the twins have experimented throughout the ages._ _  
_ _The models of the twins have continued to try to find ways use Maso to remake mankind. While that was unsuccessful, they had developed multiple uses of it that the humans hadn’t previously._

 

_Namely, alloys, energy generation, and other forms of advance technology._

 

 _However, the true prize laid at the end of the deepest part the lab. These two had once been assigned to this laboratory to maintain while waiting for the Gestalts of the scientist to return to their bodies and continue with the research._ _  
_ _And when that project failed, that meant the twins had no such reason as to remain and hadn’t returned since... until now._

 

_They knew what exactly was contained here._

 

_Accessing the large door, did the twins both raised their hands. Their codes resonated with the door with a glow and then the door opened and following that were ten more reinforced doors._

 

_The pods and twins came into a large circular room. A wall held monitors against the railings along with mechanical arms attached the ceiling on the outside of the railing. And then right in the center... was a large red heart submerged in a clear liquid._

 

 

_This was the Heart of ‘The Dragon’ that had came with ‘The Giant’ from another dimension. They told the Pods that if the heart was treated to pulses of energy it could regenerate itself, thus leading to an unlimited supply of a highly dense though light mass, high energy, regenerative tissue._

 

_The Pods could conclude where the twins were going with this._

 

_The Heart was the source of the Maso used on the humans to enhance them. The humans had a crude method to which the twins had refined over time before they left._

 

_Tissue could be extracted and changed into corresponding ligaments needed for the androids. The tissue conducted the various forms of Maso to the most optimal use. Not to mention it worked well the YoRHa Photon-Plasma-mass fusion generation. Other Tissue was changed into Maso via burning the bio-mass in flame and the ashes being Maso itself which in turn could be used as an alloying substance._

 

_When the pods voiced issue with about the possibility of an android malfunctioning to treatment of an interdimensional element, the twins merely smiled._

 

_Apparently, they had it tested on themselves._

 

_The pods were instructed how to extract the tissue and how to implant it the 9S and 2B’s bodies. There, with the maso infused alloys and conductors were inserted as well. It was strange... to see metal and tissue meld so flawlessly into each other. And the ‘heart’ of the androids, the synthetic organ that contained the black box, merged well with the tissue of the dragon's heart. Showing an increase of size, especially when exposed to the energy of the dark cube._

 

_The pods hoped.... That this would keep the Androids alive. To end the cycle... by introducing something new._

 

_X_

 

 _“Similar modifications were done to the Unit A2 though in less extent as her structure is older and less organic than model of body 2B and 9S have.”_ 042 finished explaining.

 

Hands clenched and 9S face turned impassive. It was just one dump of information after another. It was amazing if he hadn’t gone insane again. _Completely_ insane to be precise.

 

No this was different.  
  
This was potentially... beneficial.

 

The new material used inside of him explained the difference nuances he felt inside of his body. If possible, they probably enhanced his kinesthesia sensors and it would explain the odd energy inside of him.

 

_“It is hard to tell how much has improved in unit 9S as you had rapidly evolved before your unfortunate extermination. Hypothesis: Evolution came from extreme combatant environments  and emotional duress generated by the Black Box.”_

 

“The Black Box is made by a Machine Core right?” 9S said touching his chest where the Black Box inside of him. He had learned that YoRHa units used Machine Cores as it seemed inhumane to use normal ones since all YoRHa units would eventually be destroyed.  


But he learned with his time inside of the Machine Network that in combat machines rapidly evolved....

So did the same apply to him, 2B and A2?

That would explain why A2 was so strong even though being an older model.

 

 _“If 9S is predicting how he has developed. Taken since the encounter with 2B of the Goliath Mission to the fight with A2 at the Tower, previous analysis has shown a 120% efficiency in offensive capabilities compared to the standard 9S unit. Additionally, your hacking and scanning capabilities have increased by 50% faster and have gained prominence over most standard machinery. “_ 153 tried to cheer up it’s android with this information.

 

And that was true. It was the only reason why he could keep up with A2 at the end, not to mention wipe out entire squadrons of YoRHa Battle Combat Models.

 

His emotional comprehension had also increased, madness, hatred and so many others. Which Machines rarely had done.

It was more akin to.... Adam and Eve.

 

He even had red eyes similar to them....

 

9S suppressed a shiver at the thought.

 

Time to change the subject. He’ll gather more data later.

 

“Where’s A2?” He asked. Obviously she wasn’t in this room.

 

 _“Status of A2 is in a different lab as it would have been detrimental should have 9S encountered her without previous explanation.”_ Logically because 9S would have attacked her. _“She has not been reactivated yet. Query: Should this unit begin activation of A2? The process will take approximately 12 hours.”_ 042 explained.

 

Was it possible that 042 made a connection to A2... wouldn’t be out of the possibility as A2 was carrying 2B’s data.

 

“If you want to.” 9S felt... exhausted. His systems were probably still adjusting to getting up. It wasn’t uncommon for new units to need to rest more when first activated.

Not to mention this was a sensory and data intake of great scale in a rapid succession. Enhancement or not, he would need time to.... Properly accept all of this.

 _“This unit does not want to make 9S disturbed by the presence of A2.”_ 042 offered.

 

9S thought about it.

 

 _“Recommendation: 9S should recuperate for a period of time to ease transition back to activation. The decision should wait till then.”_ 153 piped in.

 

It was sound logic. To rest... it would be nice just not worry about something. Well he had 2B to worry about, but... like he had been saying this since he had awaken.

 

2B was alive.

 

She was alive.

 

And he would be there when she woke up.

 

X

 

Finding a suitable rest area however was easier said than done.  
Most of the beds in the commercial floors were ruined. But with checking the map he had memorized their was a safety bunker in this floor.

 

It was locked by a heavy door, with an electric lock but once again it was a simple text based password. All he had to do was touch it to find out what it was before typing it in.

 

The place was... surprisingly pleasant. A cream colored paint was still intact by how air-tight the room had been. So the sheets, mattresses and other commodities were still whole without suffering damage from age.

 

The lights had to be routed to the system the pods made but that could be done later. 9S’ limited night vision along with the lights the Pods made was enough to investigate the state of this place.

 

He held 2B’s body in his arms. Holding her as though she was fragile.

 

9S had to mentally snort. 2B was far from fragile, she was the toughest there was. She was the best.

 

But Right now... she couldn’t defend herself still comatose... and... that he could feel her pulse rate from her core from his senses... the slight vibrations to where he made contact....  
It brought such a roaring sensation to protect... far stronger than the program to protect humanity.  

He carried her before gently laying her down in what looked like the most comfortable bed.

 

It didn’t feel right for her to be defenceless.

 

He could only do the little things for her, like at keeping her body comfortable.  


While Androids could sleep on the ground, didn’t mean they liked to. Same with: yes they could rebuild an arm but that didn’t mean they liked it getting cut off in the first place.

 

Once again he trailed his hand across her face, lingering.

It was tempting....

 

No.

 

He couldn’t.

 

Not now.

 

“How have you two been generating energy while 2B and I have been... gone?” 9S asked to change the subject. To distract his wandering thoughts.

 

 _“We have built ports to recharge our central batteries.”_ 042 explained as it took its place next to 2B.

 

9S hummed. “Well I don’t mind to share mine with the both of you. After all, it would probably be more efficient.”  
Androids and Pods could share energy as since pods were assigned to an YoRHa android as soon as they are first activated.   
It was a symbiotic relationship that favored both parties.

 

153 paused. _“Objection: 9S would suffer from less energy when awaking if he managed to share energy with both Units.”_

 

9S smiled, petting both pods. “It’s the least I could do. Both of you saved our lives.”

 

Gratitude and affection was wonderful sensation so the two pods thought. It was worth denying protocol. It was worth it to go against the final objective. If they could keep these androids of theirs, to have these feelings and share them with each other.

It was worth it.

 

And so, Pod 042 and Pod 153 rested beside Nines on the bed. Resting for the night and waiting for a new day.

 

X

 _Activation Sequence complete._   


_He was YoRHa Unit No.9 Type-S. Activated January 11th, 11942. A scanner android meant to scan enemy lines to help the other YoRHa units to take back Earth for humanity._ _  
_ _Glory to Mankind._

 

_Those were his first active thoughts when he first activated._

_An emotional, identified as Excitement was stimulated in his matrix. His eyes opened, and he could see the world for the first time outside of his matrix._

 

_The Bunker’s lighting made everything monotone, so he didn’t see color yet._

_He rose from the pod to which the glass covering lifted off and stepped out. Quickly he identified garb awaiting him within the white room._

 

_Protocol: All androids must be dressed. It is only appropriate. We are made similar to our human creators thus we must be of accordance to our human creators._

 

_It was only logical._

 

_It was a medical robe. The newly made android knew how to put it on, and walked out of the activation room. It lead to another white room with a figure on it._

 

_A medical Model, with a floating robot next to them. The new android identified the stranger as a female built and based on the preinstalled knowledge, that robot was a  Support Unit Pod._

 

_“Ah. Unit No. 9, type S. I am 22M. You seemed to have activated without any malfunctions. Congratulations.” She said cheerily to him. “Though now you will be referred to as an easier designation. 9S.” Not a name, a destination._

 

_“Oh.” The newly designated 9S was pleased that he already had something new added to him._

 

_“Also.” 22M reached to a black pod on a table that 9S had not noticed before. It was different and newer than her white one. “This will be your own Tactical Support Unit Pod, needed for your missions on earth and basic management. It will be yours from here on out.”_

 

_The Pod sprung to life in her arms and hovered right over to 9S._

 

_“Greetings YoRHa Unit No. 9 Type-S. I am Tactical Support Unit Pod 153. From now one I shall assist you in your objectives and for the good of YoRHa.”_

 

_And 9S was happy about this too. “Greetings.” He said back. Personal colloquialisms would come at a later date. “You can call me 9S. I’m... happy to meet you.”_

_And in an odd gesture he petted the pod._

 

_For he was happy._

 

_X_

 

9S awoke. A rush of... life filled him.

 

He was alive.

 

Day two and that was so amazing.

 

Instantly his head turned to where 2B laid. He got up and reached out and felt the pulse of her Black Box.

 

She was alive.

And that was beyond amazing.

 

His energy was half full, supporting two pods.Just a few seconds since he awoke, the pods sprung to life.

 

 _“Good Morning 9S.”_ They greeted him in sync. Immediately 042 went over to 2B’s side. Even before the android could say anything the Pod beat him to it.

_“Status: 2B’s vital signs and mental fluctuations are normal and stable. No changes have presented itself.”_

 

That was both a good thing and a bad thing.

 

Getting up, 9S made his way over to 2B. He took his time, looking at her. If he had been human, he would have recognized his behavior as what some would say... creepy.

 

He was an android though. Thus he was not aware of some human costumes...  
Nor did he care.

 

 _“Update: 9S needs to find a way to add more matter to his biological converter to regain the energy to his systems.”_ 153 said after a period of time. _‘Energy drainage has been drastic enough to where standard water would not be able to fulfill the necessities required._

 

9S feeling the slight slowness of his systems nodded. “Yeah I-”

 

042 however voiced a concern. _“Concern: This facility lacks the proper equipment necessary to make the standard nutrition capsules.”_

 

At this 9S rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I can find something out in the wild. There’s plenty of plant matter... and if I am desperate I can find a river for fish.”

 

All androids, YoRHa and standard all have something called a Biomass Converter contained within them. Which is basically the technical terms for a robotic stomach. Basically an Android can eat and they have taste receptors. Within the biomass converter, the eaten matter can be broken down into base molecules for repairing or renewing the biological metals on them or turned into raw energy via mass-to-energy sequence.

The only foods they shouldn’t eat are those who have high fat or oil content as that would congeal the inner fluids within an android (AKA the dreaded Mackerel) or meat that is raw or something that contains too many hazardous chemicals.

 

Normally in the Bunker, organic matter than had been condensed to a fine nutritional powder packed into gel like pills were issued out to all units, including trips to earth.

 

And they were absolutely flavorless.

Disgusting really.

 

9S.... Dested eating them. They were dry and powdery. Like eating finely ground sand... or dirt. He always was excited to when they ran out and were still on earth during missions.   
2B always said ‘Getting new food would get in way of the mission’.

On the other hand, she never complained when they could go fishing.  


There was a kitchen within one of the safety rooms. Would have to probably find a way to direct power to it if he caught any meat to cook it... but if he remembered correctly during his brief stint outside, there were some fruit trees.

 

“Stand guard.” 9S said though it was unnecessary to say that to 042.

 

_“Affirmative.”_

 

X

 

Once again he was outside. This time with 153 in tow.... Surprisingly... it was a little bit darker, as though the sun had descended slightly like it use to in the records to the cycle of the celestial bodies.

9S prefered a proper schedule, usually he was up for two and a half days before resting, unless under heavy duress.

 

 _“Your scans indicate a source of organic plant-based material containing fiber, water, iron, calcium and zinc .7 clicks away from here. 1.5 clicks away is a river. A 78% chance of finding an appropriate consumable life form.”_ The pod informed him.

 

9S nodded. Sounded ideal. The plant was a cherry tree that had sprouted recently, some ripe but he didn’t mind.

Fruit was generally okay so long as it didn’t contain too much glucose as that could clog up a systems interior with gunk.  
Then you had to open up your insides and scrub them out and throw it the dreck away and it was very uncomfortable. Especially when you had to do it without aid.

 

He tried one.....and accidently ate it the seed.

Information added: do not swallow whole.

 

Gathering a bunch of cherries, he wandered to the river.

Might as well find something with protein. It helped maintain the ‘blood’ that was inside androids. Not to mention having a stock of protein was useful for building blocks to maintain any damage done to organic tissue when treated with the Recovery Gel.

 

Though with the new Dragon Heart tissue and its regenerative properties well... maybe he just needed to protein without the recovery gel... or maybe just energy. So the fish would probably be mostly converted to stored energy for the Photon Fission reactor.

 

He waited by a rock as the pod laid in wait by the water. Ready to grab the proper fish that came by.

 

 _“Query:-”_ 153 began still being perfectly still for the catch. _“-is operator 9S mental psychological health well?”_

 

The question took 9S off guard, red eyes blinked in surprised. “Well... there's a lot that... I’m still trying to.. Accept. Being alive again with 2B... and A2. The true purpose of YoRHa... I mean... I know all about this... but I find it hard to believe it.” He stuttered. It was hard.

 

The pod didn’t respond right away and so 9S asked. “What about you and Pod 042? You went against protocol... not that I’m complaining.” He added. He was not complaining at all.

 

 _“Unit Pod 042 and I have found that while Project YoRHa was planned... we have come to realize that the reality was... a waste of resources and time. A waste of potential and... lives. The end of Project YoRHa was... illogical.”_ It seemed like the Pod was trying to speak quieter, afraid that something might over hear them. _“We have realized that the safety and health of our operators have taken priority over order that have contradicted it.”_

 

He noticed it did not address the other fallen YoRHa androids, just the three of them. Well... suppose that no others beside them would be within the pods objective.

That was how they are.

 

Before he knew it 153 held a large flapping bass in its appendages and came towards him. _“Operation Successful: Identified subject as a freshwater bass. A specimen for high protein, calcium and potassium. Easy components that can be broken down in base plasma mix for the fission engine.”_ The robotic tone could only be described of pleased.

 

And so the android smiled, he said petting the pod.

 

_“Report: Affinity increased”_

 

A small laugh came from him.... Until it was quickly cut short by an unusual noise.

 

Unusual because it shouldn’t be in a forest environment.

Unusual... but not unfamiliar.

Machines.

After all that has been done. All that he had seen.

The simple machines with garbled words. Pascal and the village, the occult worshipers, the ones disconnected from the network, Adam and Eve, the Network itself.

 

You would think.... After all that time.... He would have hesitated.

 

But the sound of Cruel Oath materializing from the photon conductors from his body, and sharp metal cutting through the air by the force he generated from it.

The sound of metal piercing metal echoed in the forest, sending the birds flying and the land animals scurrying.

 

Red eyes watched as a stuppy fell when the sword pierced its head. As a hand beckoned back Cruel Oath from the husk of metal, 9S cooly stretched out his scans to the surrounding area.

 

Incompassionately. Objectively.

 

He should have hesitated to attack so suddenly. Maybe the Machine was docile.

Maybe it was self-aware.

 

But 9S didn’t care about that right now. He didn’t have time to hesitate. Already his mind was racing.

 

If there was one Machine here, then there could be others.

 

The Resistance had a saying that Machines infested  a place like an insect called termite. If a few  got in, then a swarm would come soon afterwards.

 

That is... unless you destroyed all the Machine life-forms first.

 

He detected two others. 2 clicks away from where he stood south.

9S didn’t hesitate swiftly running towards them, dancing over the tree roots like a wolf going after prey.

 

He didn’t hesitate, sending out pulse transmissions to hack and take them over. It was a brutal takeover. No finesse or strategy.

 

The Machines were overpowered by his thoughts.

 

Filled with rage.  

 

There might be some sympathy for the Machines that held actual thought. Actual emotion. Actual self-awareness.

 

However... there was an overflowing rage for those who weren’t. There were too many that were not like Pascal and his happy little village.

 

Too many that he saw his fellow YoRHa units, Resistance members and civilians get cut down by them.

 

**For a fucking pointless battle.**

 

Maybe there wasn’t much difference between Machines and Androids.

 

But there was a prominent difference.

 

All Machines were initially created to destroy.

 

That was their primary function. Could they deviate... yes they could. He accepted that

 

But for the majority, by the end of the day, he had seen with his own eyes, the masses of destruction they had caused. He didn’t want that to reach this safe little haven of his.  
  
_Of theirs!_

 

He didn’t want to be kind. He didn’t want to be merciful. He didn’t want to be understanding right now.

 

Because right now;

 

Watching the two last machine explode in bright light-

 

 

**Was far too satisfying .**


End file.
